


I Need U

by GoddessOfDestruction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Caring Youngjae, Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Im Jaebum | JB, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfDestruction/pseuds/GoddessOfDestruction
Summary: Jaebum leans forward, resting his forehead against Youngjae’s and whispers, his breath tickling Youngjae’s lips, “Can you stay for the night? Just for tonight.”Youngjae softly pecks Jaebum’s lips and he understands the answer just with that gesture.GOT7's newest comeback isn't going as everyone expected and JB, as the leader, feels that if he goes the extra mile, things will be better. When Youngjae shows up to help him, they both realize that being with each other makes things a little more bearable.





	I Need U

Youngjae tosses and turns in bed, countless concerns filling his brain. When his phone buzzes beside him and brings him back to reality, he checks the text he has received. It's from their manager, asking him for how much long he and JB will be at the studio. Youngjae doesn’t hesitate in kicking back the bed sheets and slipping into his clothes. He quietly leaves the apartment, trying not to disturb his brother, and replies to their manager while he’s in the cab. He tells him that they are “ _just about to leave_ ”. In a matter of minutes he’s at the group’s practice room, knowing that he'll find Jaebum here. Slowly, he pushes the door open and finds Jaebum lying face up on the floor, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat. He senses a presence in the room and turns his head to see who is entering. 

He sits bolt upright. “Jae-yah, what you’re doing here?”

“Manager-nim texted me wanting to know when we’d be leaving the studio.”

Jaebum heaves a sigh, head hanging low, “Sorry I dragged you into the lie.”

"Come on,” he stretches out his hand to Jaebum, to push him off the floor, “I’ll go with you to the dorm. He doesn’t need to know about –”

“You can go home. I’ll just stay here, practicing a bit more.” Jaebum lightly pats Youngjae’s leg.

Youngjae sits on the floor next to him, “Hyung, we all know that this comeback isn’t going as we expected, but staying behind, practicing hours and hours on end won’t do the trick.”

“I’m the leader –”

"But we’re a group,” Youngjae cups his face and looks him in the eyes, “and we need our leader to be with us. If you keep on practice until you’re exhausted, if you keep on skipping meals and not resting, you’ll get sick and I can guarantee you that if that happens, our comeback will only get worse than it already is.” He crawls closer to him and brushes away the sweaty hair off his forehead. “Let’s call it a day, ok? You need to take a shower, get something to eat, and sleep.”

Jaebum leans forward, resting his forehead against Youngjae’s and whispers, his breath tickling Youngjae’s lips, “Can you stay for the night? Just for tonight.”

Youngjae softly pecks Jaebum’s lips and he understands the answer just with that gesture.

“I’m shutting off the computer,” Jaebum says, getting to his feet

Youngjae stands up as well, grabbing Jaebum’s stuff – his sports bag, his zip-up hoodie and his phone. Jaebum looks away from the computer’s screen to look at Youngjae; he’s fitting his arm in the hoodie’s armhole. 

“You’re sweating and it’s a bit chilly outside,” he explains, continuing to help Jaebum putting on his hoodie. “You have to stay well, don’t even get sick, remember?”

Jaebum swallows hard, remembering the lyrics of the song they wrote together. “Yes, I remember.”

 _It's a two-way street_ , Jaebum reminds himself, _he worries about me too_.

Youngjae grabs his hand and pulls him to the door. Jaebum flips the light switch off and lets the door closes behind them.

They get on a cab and for Jaebum it feels that the ride to the dorms takes longer than usual. He’s still holding Youngjae’s hand, staring at him as he looks out the window. The nightlights cast shadows on his face and Jaebum is absorbed in watching him. He loves Youngjae’s open-mouth laughs and his inborn joyful aura, but seeing so calm, so quiet, so pensive, makes Jaebum want the world to stop so that they share that moment where it’s only the two of them and no one else and nothing else to worry about. Youngjae steals a glance at him, to check if he’s still awake, and smiles when their eyes meet. Jaebum takes a deep breath and for a moment there, the world stops. He smiles back, rubbing slow circles in the back of Youngjae's hand with his thumb.

When they arrive at the dorms, they enter quietly, trying not to awake up anyone.

“Go take a shower,” Youngjae says in a low voice, toeing off his shoes, “I’ll get you something clean to change into.”

Jaebum nods and makes the way to the bathroom, already stripping off his sweaty, stinking clothes. He doesn’t spend too much time in the shower; he’s too tired for that. When Youngjae enters the bathroom, bringing him a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a T-shirt, Jaebum is already drying himself. Youngjae leaves the bathroom after leaving the clean clothes and goes to the kitchen, to get Jaebum something to eat. He gets a glimpse of Jaebum as he’s preparing him a bowl of cereals; he’s bringing his cats’ little beds to the living room, making sure they are properly cuddled in their blankets. Then he enters his bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Youngjae. He shows up shortly after, closing the door behind him. Jaebum is already crinkling his nose at the sight of the bowl of cereals; his stomach flips and he feels a bit sick.

“Eat before they get soggy,” Youngjae says, handing him the bowl. Jaebum starts eating the cereals, not really feeling like eating but knowing that he has to, while Youngjae strips his clothes off. He keeps his T-shirt and underwear, hanging his shirt and jeans on one of the hangers so that they didn’t get wrinkles. He gets under the bed covers and sits up, back resting against the headboard; Jaebum repeats the gesture.

“Do you trust me, hyung?”

"Of course I do,” he looks at him. “Why are you asking that?”

Youngjae looks down at his lap, “You know that you don’t have to carry everything on your shoulders, right? You can tell us – you can tell me anything.”

Jaebum heaves a sigh, “Jae-yah, this is just leader’s stuff. I don’t want to bother anyone with it.”

“Hyung, it's not -"

He presses a kiss to Youngjae's temple, "You know I do anything to make you smile, so I'm not bringing you down with this," he pecks his cheek. "Things always get better," he places a kiss on his clothed shoulder, "this time won't be any different."

Youngjae sighs and decides not to insist. He knows that Jaebum trusts him so when he wants to speak, he knows he will.

Jaebum puts the empty bowl on the bedside table and turns off the lights. The two slide under the covers. Jaebum lies on his back, staring at the ceiling, feeling cold and empty. Youngjae lies on his side, back turned at Jaebum, and waits. His posture screams " _Hold me. I miss you as much as you miss me._ " in the dead of the night, and Youngjae knows that soon or later, Jaebum will hold him close.

"Can I hold you?" Jaebum whispers, frail, defenseless, needy.

"You know you don't have to ask, hyung."

"I know, it's just... it's been so long."

They share a room when they are on tour but when they're back home, they don't even sleep in the same place - Jaebum stays at the dorms and Youngjae goes to his brother's apartment. Before they shared a room, they had shared a bed - a mattress on the floor - and the emotional bond that came with it was much more intimate that the physical one. They'd hold each other close under blankets and bed sheets, sharing their dreams, fears and desires in quiet whispers, secrets just between the two of them. They'd fall silent sometimes, listening to each other's breathes and heartbeats, finding comfort in knowing that they were never alone.

Youngjae grabs Jaebum's hand and places it where they both like it; resting on his stomach, under his shirt. Jaebum gets closer to Youngjae like a magnet being pulled to another. Their bodies fit together effortlessly, just like they remember. They realize that this is what they needed. The whole world falls away around them along with their worries.

"G' night, Bumie."

"Night, Jae."

They drift into a dreamless sleep but for the first time in a while, everything is alright.


End file.
